fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "I'm on a roll today. Is Mila pulling strings for me, or what?" * "I can see everything so clearly!" * "Hey, do I seem stronger to you? ...I do, right?" * "Huh? Was that a mosquito?" (1 stat up) Class Change * "Ok Mila! I'm trusting you here!" Summary Screen * "Woo! That was amazing!" (Easy victory) * "Whew! Talk about a close one!" (Hard victory) * "Don't know how much more I've got in me..." (Fatigued) * "Is this another trial from Mila?" (An ally dies) * "Oh, Boey... Please, not you..." (Boey dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'm at the top of my game!" (Full/High health) * Sure, I'm still hyper. Let's go! (Medium health) * I may be a little worn out... (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Thanks!" * "You're the best!" Used Healing Item * "This tastes like a carcass." (Disliked) * (Has no neutral preference) * "Mmmm... That was good." (Liked) * "My favoriiite~! (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Whaaaat? Nooo way!" * "Whoa-oh! Wait!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage *"Ha, you suck at this." Critical * "You're not stopping me!" * "Coming through!" * "Now I'm mad!" * "Eat this, pal!" Finishing Blow * "Here I come!" * "Whooo!" Defeated Enemy * "Am I reliable or what?" * "You're not stopping me here!" * "Eheheh!" * "Whew..." * "How's THAT? Great, right?" * "I'm pretty strong, y'know." * "Ha ha, I won!" * giggles Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (For Alm or Celica) * gasps "That was amaaazing!" * "Oh my gosh, so great!" * "You're an inspiration!" * laughs "Nicely done!" * "Reliable as ever." (For Boey) * "When did YOU get that strong?!" * "Just wait til it's my turn!" * "Guess I'm leaving things to you from now on." * "That was kind of impressive!" * "Well, not bad!" (For others) * "Look at you!" * "Way to show us how it's done!" * "Well, nice one!" * "We can always count on you!" * "Wow, that was amazing!" Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "You should really get that looked at." * "Might wanna get that patched up." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Celica, I think I'm broken! Look, I know you set out on this journey with a solemn purpose and junk. And WHILE I know that... I can't help but fell super crazy excited about it! I mean, I've barely even been off the ISLAND before! But I feel terrible for feeling this way. It seems, so disrespectful, you know? ...Huh? You don't mind? You sure about that? Then I guess I'll take that as permission to be super excited! You should try to have some fun with this too. It'll do you good! Oh, but the whole "solemn purpose" thing is still top priority, obviously. But we'll be seeing new things, meeting new people... It's important to enjoy it!" ;Second Conversation :"Hey, Celica? There’s something I want to ask you. What exactly is your relationship with that boy from the castle? I don’t mean to be a snoopy pants, but I’ve never seen you get so mad. So I figured he must be someone really special to you. …Wait, for reals? He’s just some friend from when you were little? Are you suuure? ‘Cause I don’t buy it. Still, either way, I suppose I’m glad it happened! We hardly ever get to enjoy girl talk like this, after all. …Huh?! MY love life?! N-nope! Sorry! Nothing to see here, move along! No! Really! Really—not a thing! Super boring!" ;Third Conversation :"Hey…Celica? You’re not hiding something from us, are you? Sorry if it’s weird, but I just… I dunno. I kind of got that feeling. And you’ve always been the type to deal with all your problems on your own. Anyway, I just wanted you to know you can talk to me about anything, okay?" Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts